


Voltron: Miraculous Defenders

by hyperInactive



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 'love square' kind of explains the Pining boys pretty well, Chat Noir!Lance, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Ladybug!Keith, The Miraculous Ladybug au no one asked for, also this is an american au i guess, bc i know nothing about france and don't want to butcher it, i love this au tho i had to write it, ill add tags as i go idk what else i need to tag, the love square reimagined, there'll be cursing too and some violence bc fighting, unimaginative title i know but its fine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 22:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperInactive/pseuds/hyperInactive
Summary: Lance had never wanted to go to high school.Keith had finally annoyed Shiro into letting him go to high school.The two velvet boxes in Allura's purse were at long last about to be opened again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love Miraculous Ladybug AU's so much, and i had to write this. i need to stop starting new fics instead of focusing on the ones i've already published but...this happened and so here we go. this first chapter is a little short but its just to kind of get it started.

Lance had never wanted to go to high school. His older siblings always complained about it, so he never really heard good things. Teachers sucked, homework was hard, and friendships were tested. Didn't really seem like a place Lance would thrive in. His whole life had been hectic, with his parents trying to keep five kids in line but not entirely succeeding, so Lance did do well in chaos. But high school is a worse kind of chaos. So that's why today Lance was having to physically drag himself out of bed and into the bathroom, before Mia came in to force him out. It was his first day of Junior year, and _man_ did he not want to go. Two years was already too much high school, but apparently he needed more. And of course, Junior year was supposed to be the worst. Hence Lance not wanting to get out of bed at all. 

“Lance! Are you almost ready, you're going to be late!” His mother shouted, and Lance made sure to take the steps two at a time, landing loudly so she knew he was coming down. He had never tripped going down those stairs, no matter how reckless he was, and his mother never failed to wonder how he didn't kill himself. He slid into the kitchen, his still wet hair falling into his face and getting water in his eyes. 

His mother held out a plate of breakfast for him, and he took it with a sheepish smile and a glance at the clock that told him he had fifteen minutes before school started. 

“Thanks mama.” he said, eating as fast as he could. As he was eating, his younger sister Mia, in eighth grade this year, dashed down the stairs and out the door, shouting a goodbye and that she was going to meet her boyfriend. Lance’s mother sighed. At precisely 8:00, Lance was also running out the door, with only ten minutes to get to the school. Luckily it was within walking distance. 

As he was jogging down the sidewalk, he saw two figures ahead of him and sped up to a sprint, jumping on the back of the larger one. 

“Hunk!” He shouted, causing the boy to lurch forward and only barely catch himself and Lance in time. 

“ _Jesus_ , Lance, a little warning next time?” Hunk protested, letting Lance stay on his back nevertheless. Pidge, who had watched the whole thing with a grin, shook their head. 

“You know he’s not gonna do that.” They said, and Hunk sighed. Lance had been thrilled to find out that Hunk and Pidge were in most of his classes this year, since last year he rarely saw them. Pidge adjusted their glasses and looked up at Lance. 

“So did you hear there's a new student this year? Everyone's talking about him.” 

Lance raised an eyebrow. 

“New students come all the time. We have a whole class of new students this year. They're called _freshmen_. What makes this dude special?”

Pidge shrugged. 

“Nothing. Except he’s the younger brother of Takashi Shirogane.”

Lance nearly fell off of Hunks back. 

“ _What_? You mean my _hero_? The only person to graduate from this shithole of a school and move on to work at NASA? _That_ Takashi Shirogane?”

“What other one is there? I wouldn't get your hopes up though, apparently the guy’s a real loner. Never went to school before this year, he's been home-schooled.”

Lance pouted at that, letting himself sag until Hunk was complaining and threatening to drop him on the ground. So he shifted until he was higher, and proceeded to lean forward over Hunks head. 

“Onward, good steed!” He called, and Hunk groaned, but picked up the pace. 

They were just approaching the school's front steps when Lance caught a glimpse of white out of the corner of his eye. Turning his head, he saw a woman with shocking white hair crossing the road. He noticed a car coming the other direction, but the woman didn't seem to see it. Dropping off of Hunk’s back, he ditched his backpack on the ground and darted into the road. The woman's eyes widened as he approached, but as he looked nervously at the rapidly approaching car, which didn't seem to notice either of them, she noticed it too. She froze in shock and fear. Lance grabbed her hand and gently tugged her forward, out of the way of the car and onto the other side of the street. The car whizzed past, and Lance breathed a sigh of relief. He turned to the woman, and she smiled at him. She was really pretty. He would flirt with her, but she almost died and even Lance has some rules. After all, he doesn't want to be seen as a fuckboy. 

"Are you okay?" He asked.

“Yes, I'm fine. Thank you.” She said, her voice having a slight British accent to it. Lance shrugged. 

“No problem. I’m Lance.”

At that moment the warning bell rang and Lance’s head whipped around to where Hunk and Pidge were hurrying up the steps. 

“Shit!” he yelped, jumping up and grabbing his bag off the ground, then bypassing the stairs completely by running up the guardrail. Other students gave him exasperated looks as he ran past them, but they were used to Lance and his somehow not deadly antics by now. He made it to the top and leaped back onto Hunk, causing the larger boy to groan loudly. 

Back by the road, the woman stood up, watching as the excitable young boy made his way through the crowd of students. She smiled lightly. A man walked up the street and stopped next to her, following her gaze and raising his eyebrows. 

“Have you found one?” He asked. 

“I believe I have, Coran.” The woman replied, reaching into her purse and curling her fist around a small velvet box.

* * *

Keith, contrary to popular belief, had not been home-schooled his entire life. He went to preschool and kindergarten. He started the first grade. Then his parents died and Shiro was injured, leaving them both in the care of their grandparents until Shiro turned eighteen. Shiro didn't remember what happened the night their parents died, but he was still...a little overprotective of Keith. He refused to let Keith go back to public school, instead preferring to keep him in the house, where it was ‘safer’. That's not to say Keith didn’t sneak out, in fact he sneaked out so much that Shiro _finally_ gave in and was letting him go to public school. Better late than never after all, right?

So that’s where Keith was now, in the car on the way to his first day of public school since he was six. He wasn't ready to be the center of attention, but he was ready to not be quarantined in the house like a protective bubble. 

They pulled up to the school, and the first thing Keith noticed was that nobody was outside. Now, he didn't know much about public schools but what he did know was that there were normally students everywhere, unless they were in class. 

“Shiro, are we late?” Keith asked, exasperated, as he got out of the car. Shiro sighed. 

“Principal Iverson wanted to meet with you, so I figured it would be easier to come when there weren't crowds of students outside.”

“Why couldn't I just go to class? Meet with Iverson after my first day is over? Now I’m gonna be paraded into class like someone special.”

“Because after school I’ll be at work and Iverson wanted to meet while I was there.”

Before Keith could retort, he noticed an older man walking up the sidewalk. He had a cane, and walked with a slight limp. As Keith watched, the cane caught on a rock and slipped out of the man's grip, sending him falling to the ground. Keith ran forward, sliding and catching the man before he hit the sidewalk. He helped the man stand back up and handed him his cane. 

“Are you okay?” He asked. The man smiled.

“I’m fine, thanks to you. Thank you.”

A woman came walking up the road then, pure white hair up in a bun on her head, and stopped next to Keith and the man. She took the man's arm in her hand, and he told her what happened as Keith walked back to Shiro. Shiro smiled at Keith and nudged him towards the door.

“Go on inside, I’ll meet you in Iverson’s office.” 

As Keith walked inside the school, the white-haired woman made her way over to Shiro.

“That’s a very admirable boy you have there.” She said. Shiro turned to her in surprise. 

“He is, isn't he. He’s my younger brother, this is his first year of public school.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. He’s really smart though.” He started, suddenly holding out his hand. “Oh, sorry, I’m Shiro.”

The woman smiled and shook his hand, reassured that her second choice was right. 

“My name is Allura.” She said. “I need to go, but please, thank your brother again for helping my uncle.”

Shiro smiled. 

“Absolutely.” He replied, waving her off as she returned to the other man, and then making his way inside the school. 

As Allura approached Coran again, she already had a slight skip in her step. The two boxes in her purse finally had owners, now they just had to be placed. 

Then the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculouses would be active once again.

**Author's Note:**

> I am unashamed to say that the schools name is Voltron High School. I dont feel like coming up with a really creative school name. Their mascot is the lion. Im so hyped for writing the love square tho, you have no idea.  
> I will never get over how much i hate the word 'miraculouses'. 
> 
> Anyway! come yell with me about anything at my Tumblr (@rorzeebubbles) or follow my writing blog for fic updates (@rorzee-ebubbles). you can send fic questions to either one, too.


End file.
